Untold Happenings
by Dark For Youth
Summary: A series of one shots about Dee and Dare that take place between chapters of the books. Hope you enjoy! Please R


**Authors Note: This chapter is taken place during The Necromancer after Dee and Dare arrive in San Francisco, and before she goes shopping with his credit card. This series of stories is what I imagined to happen with this lovely couple in between chapters...**

**MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
p.s. Sorry for bad English. .. and wiffy Dee characterization. He goes more crazy mad plotter scientist in planned later chapters.**

* * *

"This is my office." Dr, John Dee told Virginia Dare as they walked into the modest sized room.

"Lovely view." Virginia kept her voice nonchalant as she gave a cursory glance of the office.

"Isn't it?" Dee replied in the same tone. He speedily walked past the woman and quickly(almost a little to quickly) took a small pile of papers off of his desk and stashed them into a drawer underneath."I have to do I few things before I show everything to you." Dee looked up at the beautiful woman and gave a (almost)toothy grin.  
"To keep normal appearances." he added after realizing that Virginia was not going to reply.  
Virginia looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "I did not think it mattered to you to 'keep up normal appearances'"

"It doesn't" Dee replied honestly, then he continued to fiddle with the papers on his desk, with Virginia's eyes following his every move. "But of course I cannot have employees think they work for a un-formidable employer. There needs to be a certain amount of... _trust _within a business."

"Makes sense..." Virginia had to force herself not to laugh. The specious tounged Dr, John Dee talking about any form of trust was ridiculous. He must be trying to implant a illiteral view or concept in her brain that can be manipulated. Virginia Dare smiled a little, maybe she will try and do the same thing to him.  
"Would you consider that a way you run your life?" Virginia leaned her elbows on his desk.

"In a way, yes." John looked up at her and met her eyes, and for a tenth of a moment he almost appeared memorized by them. They both quickly turned there heads to break eye contact. Virginia focused on the spider in the corner while Dee stared at the edge of his desk.

"So tell me." Dee looked back up at Virginia and sat down on the spinable black leather chair behind his desk. Seeming as if nothing had happened. "What have you been up to since we last crossed paths?"

"Stayed out of trouble and minded my own business." Virginia's smile was sarcastic, she knew that her answer was not what Dee expected to hear.

Dee looked back up to her face but Virginia's eyes quickly averted his. He breathed out a short, awkward laugh then nervously put his left hand to his chin.  
"So how long are you-" Virginia turned her attention back towards Dee. Her tone back to its usual intelligent sass. "going to 'keep up normal appearances' for?"

"For about an hour or so." Dee replied, back to normal.

Virginia Dare's voice suddenly sounded very loving, almost cooing. "So... could I by any chance...-" John Dee cut Virginia off when he reached into his pocket and took out his Black Platinum credit card.

"Thank you!" Virginia exclaimed, walking around the desk to take the card from Dee.

"Have fun." He replied sarcastically, letting Dare take the card out of his hand. Fixing his eyes on the desk when there hands briefly touched.

Virginia Dare chuckled. "Oh, I will." Taking advantage of his adverted gaze, Virginia quickly leaned toward Dee and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She then nonchalantly walked out the office before Dee could react.

In awe, John watched her walk out of the office and waited until Virginia shut the door behind her to let his fingers drift up to where she had kissed him.

At that very moment Virginia Dare opened the door to the office, her eyes dancing with amusement at expression on Dee's face. After making sure that he saw her, Virginia then shut the door and started her descend of stairs to exit the building. She loved toying with Dr, John Dee. Especially when it meant her somehow ending up with his credit card.


End file.
